


Hayley and Elijah Hiatus

by wibblywobblywaltzinginhightops



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblywaltzinginhightops/pseuds/wibblywobblywaltzinginhightops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its basically just an assortment of halijah full moons. hayley's curse is still not lifted, and the only time she can spend with hope and elijah is on the night of the full moon.<br/>it starts with the July full moon, I'll do August, September, and October, and then go from there.<br/>Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayley and Elijah Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> July full moon, Hayley, Elijah, and Hope.

“Hayley… ”

“Elijah you don’t have to–”

“Listen to me. Please.” When Hayley looked down, Elijah gently lifted her chin up with one finger. Their eyes met. All Elijah wanted to do was wrap Hayley up in his arms, and make everything better. He wanted to evaporate the curse on Hayley, he wanted to fix… everything. He wished so desperately that he could fix everything, but he knew he couldn’t. He also knew that Hayley was the strongest women– the strongest _person_ he had met in centuries. That made him love her all the more.  

“I promise… that this curse will be lifted. I won’t let this happen. I… I will find a way.” Hayley watched Elijah as he spoke, her lips pursed, her face shining in the moonlight.

“I know. I know Elijah.” There was a silence in between them now. Neither of them knew what to say. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, it was more sad than anything else. Elijah had been searching for a cure to the curse for two months and nothing. He had traveled across the country, from witch to witch, reading book after book, chasing every single lead he could find, no matter how small it seemed.

Their faces lingered dangerously close to one another's. There was a second of hesitation before Elijah’s lips touched Hayleys. His hand brushed against her cheek, and moved down to her side. Hayley pressed against him, feeling him against her, savoring the beautiful but tragic _something_ that they had. Elijah pulled away slightly, gently, only to kiss her again, deeply. Hayley pressed agianst him once more, only to pull away abruptly.

“Elijah I can’t. I can’t now.” Hayley looked to Elijah, who looked to the ground.

“I understand.” Elijah looked back up to Hayley, and tried to smile. Despite the fact that he could almost feel his heart breaking into a thousand pieces, he completley understood. The sun peaked out from in the East. Hayley’s eyes glowed yellow. She braced herself.

“I am sorry Hayley. I am so sorry.” Elijah’s voice cracked. His eyes grew watery. He felt completely hopeless, completely useless as we watched Hayley begin to turn. Again.

“Don’t be.” Hayley’s bones began to crack. “Go. GO!”

Elijah’s heart told him to stay, but he listened to Hayley. He gave his best reassurring smile to baby Hope who was sitting in the back. Elijah hit the ignition and began to drive down the road, trying to erase Hayley’s screams from his mind.

Hayley ran through the woods, her fur shimmering in the new day’s sunlight. The worst part of the curse was not seeing Hope. Not touching her, talking to her, seeing her grow up. And as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn’t help but realize that not seeing Elijah was just as awful. She tried to deny her feelings for him. It was too complicated. She was beginning to realize however, that life doesn’t let you choose who to love. It just happens, and there is absolutely no point it fighting it.

 

 


End file.
